Tatsu Uchiha
}} Tatsu Uchiha is a member of the prestigious Uchiha Clan through distant relations. Background He was born during a dragon festival which led to his parents naming him Tatsu which literally means dragon. Tatsu realised at a young age that he had the Sharingan after attending the Academy proved to be stressful enough for him to unlock the Sharingan. After two years he graduated from the Academy with flying colors and was assigned to Team 11. Their first mission was to capture a group of rogue ninja who were threatening to destroy Konohagakure. This mission was a simple one which they completed easily however the mission proved to be more than difficult when their boss arrived. The boss easily defeated their squad captain and the other two members of his squad ran away so he was the only left. The boss then told Tatsu to give up as he possessed a Kekkei Genkai and he was anyway outnumbered. However Tatsu refused to give up and vowed to kill everyone one the battle field. He activated his Sharingan to trap everyone on the battle field in a Genjutsu while he charged towards their boss weaving hand seals. He then filled his mouth up with Fire Release chakra and shot a small fireball at the leader causing substantial damage. The boss then reached in his pocket to grab a kunai and slashed Tatsu across the chest. The boss boasted with a smug look on his face"You really think that you could take me on?" The rogue ninja boss then used the Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique to incase Tatsu's body and sensei in hot coal, literally burning his sensei to death. Tatsu went into a fit, after watching his comrade die, broke out of the seal ripping his arm of in the proces and killed everyone on the battle field. He then took the boss's arm as a replacement for his own thereby obtaining Lava Release. After this event he fell into a depressed state and took a break from being a shinobi. A few years later Tatsu was on his regular morning stroll when he saw an elderly woman being robbed. He then rushed to help the woman and kicked the assailant sending him hurling through the air. The woman then thanked him and asked him to escort her to the market. While on their way Tatsu realised that the world was too corrupt and vowed to end this and bring world piece. After that fateful day Tatsu returned from his four year break and passed the chunin exams with flying colours. Personality Tatsu is usually not open with others about his emotions. He has a cold and calculating nature however he is not completely immune to his human side as shown when he fell into a pit of despair after his sensei's death. Tatsu is shown to be a kind individual who would help a complete stranger in need. Appearance Tatsu has bright blue eyes and curly, navy blue hair. Unlike most shinobi he does not wear the official village wear. He instead wears a jet-black leather jacket along with navy blue jeans. Abilities Tatsu is a shinobi with prodigious talent and is respected by many shinobi in Konohagakure. Even after years of not training he was shown to easily kick away a thug. Ninjutsu He is capable of utilising Fire Release and Earth Release nature transformations and the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. As an Uchiha he was trained to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a young age but was not able to master it until age 10. Genjutsu Tatsu does not often rely on his Genjutsu abilities but when he does use it he simply uses it to create a gap in the opponents defenses. Taijutsu Tatsu is an expert at close combat anyone who is caught at the receiving end almost never survives the encounter. He is hailed as a Taijutsu expert among his family members. Sharingan He first awakened the Sharingan at a young age because of the stress from the Academy. He then attained two tomoe when he was on an S-rank mission to protect the feudal lord from a group of mercenaries. He then attained three tomoe when he saved his teammate from being slashed down. Trivia •His Lava Release Kekkei Genkai takes the form of hot coal.